La brune et le rouquin
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: Merlin voulait lui prouver que la magie existait au-delà d'une baguette.


**La brune et le rouquin.**

_**Résumé :** «Merlin voulait lui prouver que la magie existait au-delà d'une baguette.»_

_**Situé :** Mon histoire se situe après la guerre. Je ne prends pas en compte la mort de Fred et Hermione et Ron n'ont jamais échangé de baiser (trop simple vous ne trouvez pas ?)._

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

Hermione avait toujours rêvé d'un amour identique à un conte de fée, digne de Roméo et Juliette (le côté tragique en moins). Et elle l'avait trouvé. Un Weasley, aussi roux que ces compères. Elle l'aimait, comme une folle, comme elle n'aurait jamais dû aimer quelqu'un. Elle le connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard et même si elle n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre, elle pouvait dire qu'aujourd'hui, il était tout. Des sept enfants Weasley il était le plus surprenant. Le plus parfait. Le plus gentil. Le plus drôle. Le plus empoté aussi, quoi que...

Songeuse, elle ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, au Terrier. Il s'arrêta sur le palier et la dévora des yeux. Lui qui, avant elle, ne croyait pas à l'amour... Cette bonne blague ! Merlin voulait lui prouver que la magie existait au-delà d'une baguette. Il ne l'avait pas aimé tout de suite, ils s'étaient souvent chamaillés d'ailleurs, mais il avait appris à la connaître, à la découvrir, petit à petit. Et il s'était fait piégé comme un con par son caractère fort et faible, par sa beauté non pas sensuelle mais unique, par son courage et sa générosité, par sa timidité simple et sa soif d'apprendre. Par tout en fait, tout ce qui la définissait _elle_. Il riait souvent de lui-même tant il était devenu niais et dégoulinant d'amour. Qui pouvait-il ? L'amour change le monde.

Il eut un sourire tendre en l'observant plongée dans ses pensées avec de petites rougeurs au coin des joues. L'esquisse de son visage lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Mais s'il s'écoutait, elle ne sortirait jamais de sa chambre. Il voulait tout faire, tout connaître, tout apprendre _avec elle_. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux comme elle aimait le faire et s'approcha doucement.

Elle était assise sur le bureau de Ginny, une plume à la main, concentrée sur ses rêveries. Il lança un regard à la feuille qui lui faisait face. C'était la suite de son roman. Elle avait toujours souhaité être auteur, partager son savoir et ses expériences. Il l'avait poussé à se lancer et voilà qu'elle faisait un livre autobiographique où elle y racontait la guerre, le vrai témoignage d'une héroïne.

Dans un élan de tendresse, il se pencha et embrassa sa joue rougit. Elle eut un mouvement de sursaut mais se détendit immédiatement en le reconnaissant.

-Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il tourna la chaise d'Hermione vers lui et s'accroupit de façon à poser sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

-Si... Mais je pensais trop à toi. Mes frères peuvent bien tenir la boutique avec Verity... Il n'y a pas foule avec l'arrivée des vacances...

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux roux de celui qu'elle aimait tout en souriant de plaisir. Il était tout ce dont une fille pouvait rêver. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il deviendrait ainsi ! Ça avait été une vraie surprise pour elle quand Ron avait commencé à travailler avec Fred et George. Mais cela lui permettait de plus voir _son_ rouquin plus souvent. «Entre frères on s'arrange toujours», lui avait certifié George rayonnant de bonheur aux côtés de Verity. La boutique marchait bien, très bien même. Au point que les garçons hésitaient à en ouvrir une deuxième pour de bon. Les inventions des désormais trois frères étaient sensationnelles ! Hermione les aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait et, quelle n'avait pas été sa fierté en voyant un jour un produit référencé comme ''création Hermione''. La joie était retombée quand sa demande de poste à Poudlard avait été acceptée. Elle allait devoir supprimer _son_ produit à des élèves, ainsi que ceux de Ron et des jumeaux. Ça avait un côté assez ironique en un sens. Elle avait inventé quelque chose qui bientôt allait lui causer des soucis !

-Et si tu m'épousais...

Sortie de ses pensées en alerte, Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant complètement abasourdie. Il avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas fait pour le mariage ! Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, plusieurs fois. Il fut amusé par sa réaction et s'expliqua d'un air désinvolte.

-Ça fait un moment que j'y pense tu sais... Je ne veux plus que de gros lourds comme Krum pensent que toi et moi ça ne durera pas. Et puis... J'aimerai bien que tu portes mon nom... C'est carrément classe regarde : Hermione Weasley. C'est magnifique ! Et drôlement sexy du reste..

Elle eut un petit rire devant sa stupidité. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'un nom pouvait avoir de sexy. Mais elle savait qu'il cachait son stress derrière l'humour. Il avait toujours été comme ça !

Il prit une inspiration, avala sa salive et finit par dire ce qui le titillait depuis un moment non sans crainte.

-J'aimerai bien que tu portes mon enfant... Et puis pas qu'un d'ailleurs ! Je veux une ribambelle de rouquins et de brunettes ! Ça serait moyen si tu ne portais pas le même nom qu'eux..

Elle lui flanqua une petite tape derrière la tête et secouant ses boucles. En vérité, elle était incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Elle était bien trop heureuse, bien trop surprise. Elle avait la folle envie de sauter au plafond et de crier son bonheur... Mais cette attitude n'était pas _elle_ et briserait son image à jamais. Connaissant les jumeaux, jamais ils ne lui laisseraient oublier ça !

-Alors c'est oui ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet de son silence.

Pour toute réponse elle bondit de sa chaise au sol en l'emportant avec elle (une chance que la chambre de Ginny avait été refaite en moquette !) puis l'embrassa. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle allait se marier. Elle pourrait dire qu'elle était l'épouse d'un homme merveilleux, qu'elle s'appelait «Hermione Weasley». Elle avait un avenir, un vrai. Elle ria d'un rire nerveux emplit de bonheur et roula avec lui sur le sol. Il riait aussi, fou de joie. Ils avaient trouvé l'équilibre ensemble, s'étaient reconstruits de la guerre avec un soutien mutuel et maintenant... Ils étaient heureux. Simplement et merveilleusement. Il embrassa partout son visage fin, encore et encore. Elle prit sa main les yeux brillant et appuya sa paume contre sa joue.

-Oh j'allais oublier !

Le regard taquin il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit écrin noir en velours. Le cœur d'Hermione cogna dans sa poitrine. Il se mit debout, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever puis se mit à genoux

-Il faut bien une vraie demande sinon Maman en ferait une jaunisse.

Le petit rire cristallin d'Hermione emplit la pièce tandis que le rouquin se mettait à genoux. Il se sentait beaucoup plus confiant maintenant. Il ouvrit l'écrin et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Hermione, veux-tu me faire l'honneur et la joie de devenir ma femme, pour le meilleur et mes conneries ?

-Non.

Devant la mine déconfite de son fiancé elle rit une fois de plus, diable que les jumeaux pouvaient avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle !

-Mais oui gros bêta !

Il pesta un peu pour la forme et prit sa main gauche sans la quitter des yeux. Il passa la fine bague sur son annulaire et embrassa sa menotte avant de se relever. N'y tenant plus, Hermione admira son nouveau bijou, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. C'était un petit anneau en or rose sertit d'un rubis (on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas !). Simple mais unique. Comme leur relation.

Elle se repassa rapidement leur histoire. Leur rencontre. Toutes les fois où elle avait râlé contre lui (ou carrément crié). La guerre où il avait faillit perdre la vie. Son inquiétude de le voir dans le comas. Ses visites à répétition à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. La rééducation qu'il avait dû subir pour réapprendre à marcher correctement. Le soutien qu'elle lui avait offert. Leur premier baiser qui n'avait rien de romantique puisqu'il l'avait fait dans le seul but de faire taire George qui lui disait qu'il était amoureux. Les moments d'incertitude qu'ils avaient traversé à savoir ''et si...?''. Le Noël qui les avait réunit. Les rougissements qu'elle avait eu tout au long du repas. L'envie de meurtre quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait osé lui offrir des sous-vêtements. L'aide d'Harry lorsqu'il avait mis un gui au-dessus de leur tête. Son refus tant qu'à l'embrasser (ils étaient restés une heure prisonnier du sort comme deux idiots). La fuite qu'il avait fait quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait (Gryffondor vraiment ?). La fois où il était venu chez elle (bien des jours après) avec des fleurs et qu'il avait découvert Krum dans son lit. La crise de jalousie qu'il avait faite et les mots qui étaient sortis tout seuls...

L'instant se brisa lorsque Ginny pénétra dans sa chambre, accrochée à Harry.

-Erk.

Le couple se décrocha dans un sursaut. Hermione riait aux éclats tandis que son fiancé boudait les bras croisés.

-Vous savoir ensemble est une chose... Vous voir vous reproduire en est une autre.

Rouge comme ses cheveux Ginny se fit le plus petite possible pendant qu'Harry bégayait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-C'est bon Fred, si ils n'étaient pas là on aurait déjà transplané dans ta chambre fêter comme il se doit nos fiançailles.

_Je suis sadique hein ? Je voulais à tout prix vous surprendre... C'est réussit ? L'intérêt de mon OS était cette chute, l'amoureux d'Hermione qui était Fred et non Ron, donc je ne ferais pas de suite... Ou alors pas dans l'immédiat. Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
